Almost Easy
by god hates us
Summary: Synacky  When Zacky loses a bet, he's forced to act and dress as a girl for a week. Things can only go downhill from here.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the shaving razor in my hand, I wondered why I was doing this. I had lathered up my legs with shaving cream and began to shave my legs. I should have told my friends to forget about it and this stupid bet; but here I was, doomed to dress and act like a girl for the next week. I could've told them no, but I'm a man- no, scratch that, I am a woman of my word. They had took me to get my chest waxed, which hurt like a fucking son of a bitch and I had to shave my little soul patch, which I was less than pleased about.

Zacky was now Zoe, and I squeezed myself into woman's skinny jeans, a t-shirt and girl's hoodie; and the ultimate punishment. High heels. After doing a poor job of applying makeup, I wobbled out the door. I walked down the hall of our dorm, knocking on my friend's door and waited for him to open it up.

"Damn!" Is what I was greeted with. "Looking hot Zacky, er, I mean Zoe."  
I rolled my eyes, too busy focusing on lighting up a cigarette, "Just wanted to show you I'm doing it. Now I'm off to Starbucks, and class," I grumbled unhappily.  
"Work it!" He called. I gave him the finger in return, walking down the hallway and outside. Everyone was staring at me, and I stared at my feet for the entire walk to Starbucks. I smashed my cigarette into the ash tray outside the coffee store before walking inside.

"Large coffee, cream only," I told the woman at the counter. She blinked, grabbing a large coffee cup container and went to fill it up. I fished out my cash as she handed me my beverage.  
"Don't I know you?" She asked.  
I shook my head, "I'm new here," I said, trying to keep up my high pitched girl voice without it cracking. I took my change and went to sit down, grateful for the opportunity to rest my feet. I fucking hated high heels. Worst invention ever.

I looked around, people were pointing and all I could think of was that Beyoncé song, 'If I Were a boy.' I sighed, sipping my coffee when Brian Haner Jr. fell in front of me. His friends, in rough horse play had knocked him out of his chair. He gave a nervous laugh, picking himself off the ground and dusting off his jeans.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, looking at me. "Hey, you don't look familiar. You new here?"  
God dammit, was I really that good of a woman? I wanted to tell him the truth, but this was the first time Brian had really ever noticed my existence. We were in all the same classes, but he had never mumbled more than a small 'hello' to me. Truth was, I really liked him.

"Um, I might be transferring here. I'm just testing it out, to see if I like it."  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, taking the seat across from mine. "What are you interested in studying?"  
"Uh, music business. I play guitar."  
"No fucking kidding, I do too."  
"Really?" A small smile formed on my face, "Uh," my eyes caught the time. "Well, I gotta run. I have a whole campus to explore." Wow, that might have been the dumbest thing that has ever come out of my mouth. There was no way I could go to class this week. None. I'd tell my teachers I was sick, and I'd be busy practicing in my dorm room.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name," Brian said before I got up to leave.  
"Z-Zoe," I mumbled. "Yours?"  
"Brian," he smiled and reached out to shake my hand.  
"Okay, well, see you around Brian."  
"Hey, uh, do you want to get coffee, or something later?"  
My eyes widened, was Brian asking me out on a fucking date? I shouldn't lead him on like this. What would happen when he found out I had a dick? But, I found myself nodding.  
"I'd love to, what time?"  
"Uh, how about noon, we can grab some lunch too?"  
"Sounds great," I said before running back to my dorm. Holy fucking shit. I had a date with Brain Haner.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope he didn't mind that I was a pretty fucking flat-chested girl. I tugged down at the hoodie I was wearing, smoothing it over my stomach. I had ditched the heels for a more comfortable pair of shoes. I couldn't do heels, I was surprised I didn't fall flat on my face earlier. I picked up the lip gloss, slapping the container against my palm and unscrewed the cap, covering my lips in the sticky, disgusting shit.

I stepped out the door, hearing Matt call to me from down the hall.  
"Where you off to, Vengeance?"  
"I got myself a date," I replied, turning around to face him as he caught up with me.  
"Oh yeah, with who?"

"Brian," I blushed, staring down at my feet. I felt Matt roughly pat my shoulder.  
"Seriously? Does he uh, know this chick's got a dick?" He said, poking at my shoulder.  
I shook my head, "I'm gonna tell him later, so just don't say anything?"  
He saluted me, "Yes sir, now you don't want to be late. Go have fun Mrs. No-boobs!"  
I stuck my tongue out at him and jogged off to Starbucks.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. My friend started talking to me," I said, slipping in to line next to him.  
"It's all good, what do you want?" He asked, pulling out his wallet. Aw, he was buying coffee for me. "Small, cream only," I replied.  
I had to tell him, just like I told Matt I would. We walked outside, and over to the park.  
"So, you play guitar?" He asked, tossing his empty cup into the trash.  
I nodded, doing the same with my empty cup, "Yeah, I've been playing forever."  
"So, wanna go get some lunch? And you can tell me about your influences?"  
I nodded hastily, "Yes, I'm fucking starved."

We ended up at Friendly's, which is cheap, fatty and delicious. We had a lot in common, but my mind kept nagging me to tell him. But, where the fuck was I supposed to slip that in to the conversation? Just, oh, by the way, I have a dick. Just so you know. So, I didn't tell him.  
Instead, we went back to his dorm room and he handed me his guitar, "Play," he demanded.  
I smirked, sticking my tongue out, "Alright, mista' bossy," I snorted and fished out a pick that I kept in my pocket and found the chord I wanted to start on.

I played through a song and stopped, looking at the reaction of Brian.  
He smiled up at me, "You're fucking incredible, where did you learn that?"  
"I was um, self taught," I said sheepishly.  
That's when he came next to me and kissed my cheek. God damn this stupid bet.


End file.
